How to Play
='Starting a Battle'= To battle, open the main menu then click the red battle button. Enter the queue by pressing the Q bubble or challenge individual players by pressing their R bubbles. Furthermore, A is for accept, S is for spectate, D is for deny, C is for cancel. There's also glowing challengers scattered around the world, such as a Trashcan. THese challengers will give you special prizes if you manage to defeat them; bloxbux, sleeves, lucky charms, etc. ---- ='Cards'= Cards come in 5 colors: * White * Red * Blue * Yellow * Green The card's color is seen in the background of its art. A card can be also be of one of 5 rarities: *Common (4) *Uncommon (3) *Rare (2) *Epic (1) *Legendary (1) A card's rarity determines how many of it you can have in your deck at one time. There are 3 types of cards, the fighter card, the action card, and the terrain card. Fighter cards are for attacking the enemy. Action cards are like 'spells', they trigger their effect and are then removed from play. Terrain cards are like action cards except their effect is repeated every turn until another terrain card takes their place. ---- ='Health and Power'= Cards have health and power. When a card's health runs out, it dies. When a card attacks another, two things happen: *The attacking card attacks the attacked with its power. *The attacked card counterattacks the attacking card with its power. If a card with 500 health and 500 power were to attack another with 600 health and 300 power, the first card would be left with 200 health and the second with 100. ---- ='Icons and 'Cost= Every card costs a certain amount of 'Icons' (coins). The cost of a card is shown as a row of circles. Icons are colored much like cards. You pay icons to cast a card. There's four ways to gain icons. The first way is to have cards on your field, where they will give you one icon of their color every time your turn ends. If you were to have 3 red and 2 yellow cards on your field, you would get 3 red and 2 yellow icons at the end of your turn. The second way is to discard a card in your hand by swiping it downwards (for mobile) or right-clicking it (for PC). The third way is to start your turn. You receive 2 free white icons at the start of your turn. The fourth way is to trigger a card's effect that gives icons. ---- ='Locks'= Locked cards cannot attack. A card will be locked for one turn when it is played. The number on the lock tells you how many turns the card will remain locked. ''For more information, go to the Lock page. ---- ='Attacking'= Only unlocked cards can attack. To attack, click an unlocked card on your field, then click a card on your enemy's field. ---- ='Winning'= To win, you must deplete your opponent's life points to 0. There's many ways to do this. Your opponent has a face card, which is revealed when he has no other cards on his field. Attacking this face card will deplete his life points. When your opponent has ran out of cards, he will take 'fatigue' damage every turn. Certain card effects will increase or decrease your opponent's life points. ---- ='Buying cards'= Cards are bought in packs from the shop, which is found in the main menu and the world; look for the shop signs. Each pack holds different kinds of cards. Packs cost bloxbux, a currency you can earn by battling (both winning and losing). You can scroll through the packs using your scroll wheel (for PC) or swiping left and right (on mobile). ---- ='The deck builder'= Your collection is on the left, your deck is on the right. Save a deck by quitting the deck builder. You can switch deck slots by clicking the deck slot switched in the bottom bar (this will discard your edits to your current deck). You can only exit the deck builder with a 40 card deck. Scroll through your collection by swiping left and right, pressing A and D, left or right clicking the screen, or using your scroll wheel. Left-click cards in your collection to add them to your deck, right-click them to remove them from your deck. Left-click cards in your deck to remove them from your deck, right-click cards in your deck to add more of them to your deck. Click the colors to exclude or include them from your view. Use the search bar to search for names, descriptions, effect descriptions, and triggers, archetypes, and more. Use the zoom slider to adjust how many cards are visible in your collection. ---- ='Sleeves'= Sleeves are cosmetic 'card backs' you can purchase for your cards. They look neat but that's all they do. See the Sleeves page for more information. ---- ='Levels and stats'= Hover over the button containing your bloxbux, wins and losses to see your rank and level. Click the button to open the stats and ranks panel. ---- ='Lucky charms'= Lucky charms are purchasable trinkets that will increase your chances of unpacking rare cards and cards you do not already own. They will also give you a rank. ---- ='Chat'= Click the chat button to hide and unhide the chat. You can drag the bottom right bit to resize the chat. ---- ='Trade'= To trade, you will need to have a few wins and play on a registered ROBLOX account. Up top are your offers, below are the other player's. Type a number into the BloxBux slot to offer BloxBux. The controls for adding and removing cards are identical to the normal deck builder. When you're ready, check the ready box, then click complete trade. For more information, go to the Trade page. ---- ='Auctions and Art cards'= Auctions are automatic timed events where an Epic or Legendary card is sold for bloxbux. Art cards are special cards featuring alternate art attainable by playing a short minigame at the price of a few robux. 'For more information, go to the Category:Alternative Arts or Legendary Card Auction page. Category:Guides